


Agua

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [6]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lo ocurrido en Atlantia y con sus super amigos, Aquaman decide tomarse un tiempo a solas en la Antártida, pero no estará tan solo como esperaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agua

Haber abdicado al trono de Atlantia y tomar de lleno sus actividades como superhéroe lo estaba matando. Quizá no en un sentido literal, pero emocionalmente, estaba al borde del precipicio.

Por eso mismo, se encontraba en estos momentos nadando hacia las frías y tranquilas aguas de la antártida; un poco de soledad y tranquilidad le ayudarían a relajarse y enfrentar sus decisiones con valentía.

 

Sintió como la temperatura descendía y las corrientes se volvían más fuertes. Se impulsó con más ahínco y salió por completo del agua, cayendo de cuclillas sobre el duro hielo del polo.

 

-Yo te doy un 9.9- dijo con sorna una voz a su espalda- lo único que te faltó fue un giro invertido hacia atrás.

 

Con sorpresa volteó hacia el desconocido, topandose con un bloque de hielo con forma humana. De inmediato adquirió una pose defensiva, mientras miraba con recelo al extraño.

 

-Tranquilo, tranquilo viejo, no soy un enemigo ni nada...- observó con diversión al rubio- simplemente soy un chico que busca despejar sus ideas.

 

-¿En un lugar así? ¿Con ese aspecto?

 

-¡Hey! Yo no he dicho nada de tu traje sirenito

 

-¿Como te atreves cubito de hielo? De seguro no sirves ni para refresco

 

-Uy, que malote saliste lenguado.

 

-¡Deja de insultarme, pedazo de imbecil!

 

-¡Tu empezaste merluzo de mierda!

 

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin perder detalle el uno del otro. Iceman dió un paso hacia la izquierda y Aquaman lo imitó, el rubio retrocedió un poco y el mutante hizo lo mismo.

 

-¿Por qué carajos me imitas nieve compactada?

 

-Tu empezaste puta sirenita rubia

 

-Eres un cabrón...- y sin más tomó el tridente que siempre cargaba en la espalda y se arrojó hacia él

 

-Venga Nemo, que no le tengo miedo a un mierdita como tu...- preparó sus manos para un ataque directo.

 

-¡¡¡¡Bobby!!!! hora de irnos, Wolverine dice que si no nos largamos de aquí pronto nos rebanará como pan francés- gritó una voz alegre y que se acercaba deprisa.

 

-Tsk... dejaremos esto para después anémona... no quiero involucrar a mi amigo Spidey en esto...- y sin más se encaminó hacia aquella voz

 

El joven atlantiano lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que alguien con tan mal lenguaje y esa actitud prepotente pusiera primero a sus amigos. Quizá, la pelea que había iniciado no fue lo más correcto que había hecho, aunque ultimamente ya no sabía qué era lo correcto.

 

-Arthur Curry

 

-Suena a comida hindú- el mutante se detuvo por un momento y ladeó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para verlo- Robert Louis Drake, pero llamame Bobby.

 

“Creo que me he enamorado” pensaron ambos, antes de continuar su camino en direcciones opuestas.

  
-A final de cuentas, el hielo sigue siendo agua- susurró Aquaman antes de hundirse en el helado mar de la antártida

**Author's Note:**

> ._.U dos días muy estresantes en el trabajo... apenas me dio tiempo para subir esto.
> 
> Agradecimientos a: Chäryn Gütiérrëz,Rafa Ramirez y Diamondx Jewel por esta loca idea xD


End file.
